Benutzer:Dragon Rainbow/Chat/Logs/18 February 2015
11:32 Mauer-Nummero 4 ist gemacht. 11:35 (y) 11:36 ich find nichts 11:39 Ok ^^ Also heute bzw. gestern lief es wunderbar bei mir. 11:48 Nene 11:48 Montag war super 11:55 Bin mal weg. 11:56 cu und gute Nacht :) 10:59 Guten Morgen :) 11:00 Morgen 11:32 Dr. Terror :) 11:39 (y) 11:39 hab schon ein paar gemacht^^ 11:39 Bin grad bei fünf 11:40 Ich glaub sieben 11:41 alles so eZ am Anfang 11:41 bisher ein Schwergewicht verloren 11:41 6 ist hart^^ 11:41 Hab vorhin mal nen GoWiPe training gemacht, um heute abend nicht total zu verkacken. Statt nem RH9er hab ich dann nen RH8 mich fast 400k von beidem geplättet^^ konnt ich nicht vorbei 11:41 ^^ 11:42 ich bin selber total schlecht :D 11:42 hab auch nen richtig miesen Gegner 11:42 die verdammten tränke dauern so lang 11:42 hab noch garnicht gekuckt^^ meine golem sind ja erst lv1^^ 11:43 mine hat Zookas zersört ;( 11:43 Ich hoffe, dass mein Gegner umbaut 11:43 habe gerade ein Farmdorf im CW xD 11:43 ja, die vertragen sich nicht 11:43 das hab ich gesehen. Hoffe mein gegner baut nicht mehr um^^ 11:44 :D 11:44 Ich muss noch ein neues Dorf bauen 11:44 ja, ist ein doofer gegner^^ 11:44 jap 11:44 chris meinte mein Kriegsdorf wär komisch^^ 11:45 Wer ist das 11:46 Die Nr. 2 11:50 Kenn ich net 11:51 auch gut^^ 11:53 Wohl ein Gast 11:54 Weiß nicht ob ich noch umbauen soll, Anna meinte ich soll es so lassen, drei Sterne wären schwer wegen der Weitläufigkeit 11:55 Abschnitt 7 geschafft 11:55 Ja, Anna gibt gute Tipps 11:55 kannst auf sie hören ;) 11:55 oha, dann muss ich da mal weitermachen^^ 11:57 haha 11:57 welches Level hast du überhaupt 11:58 32 fast 33^^ 11:59 Moin 11:59 Tag 13:04 Sag mal, die übernahme durch die Japanischen Firmen war doch schon vor fast 1,5 Jahren 13:04 Sommer 2013 13:05 Ja, wieso fragst du? 13:06 Diskussionsfaden:53352 13:07 achso 13:45 Hi 13:49 huhu 13:59 Hi 01:00 Schade, heute kommt das Update wahrscheinlich wieder nicht oder? 01:07 Kommt wohl eher nichts 01:07 tja vielleicht nächste Woche 01:34 Hello) 01:34 Rain, you should see this: Spezial:Beiträge/79.248.71.230 01:34 hi Kop 01:34 Thank you very much! 01:35 Send him to hell C: 01:35 :D 01:35 Ok, I've gtg. If something - ping me in Skype C: See you o/ 01:36 cu :) 01:36 Blocked btw. 01:52 hi 02:16 Heeey 02:17 Kleine Frage: Wie gross ist die Reichweite der Kanone :) 02:19 9 Felder 02:19 sind das auch 9 Kacheln? :) 02:20 würde ich schätzen 02:21 Okay, Danke 02:21 Felder = Kacheln 02:22 Okay Danke Dragon 03:10 Hallo 03:54 Hallo Thaddäus02. 03:58 Hi 04:05 Servus 04:19 Hallo Hennsie. 04:20 Tag 05:07 jo das ladeproblem hatte ich gestern nachmittag 05:07 konnte 30 min lang nicht auf den server 05:08 Komisch, hab nichts :D 05:09 Ich auch nichts. 05:09 Zum Glück, heute ist CW und ich muss mein Dorf umstellen 05:09 habe irgendeinen Schrott drin^^ 05:11 meine mauerbrecher level3 knallen ganz gut :D 05:11 starte gleich riesen lv6, juhu :) 05:11 und dann hexe, hoffe dann lv3 kommt 05:12 irgendwann muss hexe3 kommen, und dann bin ich gerüstet :D 05:12 Nice ^^ 05:12 Ich habe gerade auf meinem zweiten Account angegriffen und Level 10 Helden sterben so schnell, das kannste keinem erzählen O.o 05:12 Meine Queen war grad im roten Bereich und ist schon an einer Riesenbombe gestorben :O 05:13 Ich brauch meine Level 28 Queen <3 05:15 erzähl das ma meiner l3 dame :D 05:15 lol 05:15 Ich kann nie wieder von vorne anfangen 05:15 das mit den Helden wäre so schrecklich^^ 05:16 ich hab meinen zweitaccount auch schon aufgegeben 05:16 Ich net 05:16 is mir zu viel action 05:16 ich arbeite jetzt an den helden 05:16 das geht so nicht 05:16 Mit dem kannst du dich ja nicht blicken lassen 05:16 ist aber schade dass die so lang dauern 05:16 Helden? Ja... 05:16 die kann man ja fast nie benutzen 05:16 ~ 3/4 jahr von 1-40 05:17 Naja, ich spiele nicht genug, um meine Helden durchgehend zu verbessern 05:17 in der zeit kann man sie nicht verwenden 05:17 aber recht hast du 05:17 habe aber nur noch 12 Wochen :3 05:17 ^^ 05:17 du glücklicher 05:17 hehe 05:17 meine ganze Taktik basiert auf meinen Helden 05:18 musste das grad auf meinem 2. Acc spielen und da merkste des halt 05:18 zum leerräumen sind die ziemlich geil 05:18 muss da die Taktik ändern 05:18 ja, nach deinem video will ich jetz auch hexen2 ^^ 05:18 Ich hole mit meinen normalen Truppen, wenn es gut läuft, zwei Lager. Die Helden holen immer das DE-Lager und noch ein Goldlager, wenn ich Glück hab auch zwei 05:18 haha 05:19 mit 6er riesen sind die bestimmt nicht schlecht 05:19 Habe heute meine Clankriegsbasis gebaut und mich total verbaut 05:19 zum Glück alles auf Video^^ 05:19 isses online? ^^ 05:19 6er, die sterben ja sofort durch Magier, Level 7 ist alles was zählt :P 05:19 seit 2 tagen sogar schon 05:19 Ich wollte grad eigentlich schneiden gehen^^ 05:19 den farm guide kenn ich noch nich, der is neu :D 05:20 dann auf gehts :D 05:20 Joa^^ 05:20 kannst es auch unplugged hochladen :D 05:20 Solltest mir auf den blauen Social Media Kanälen folgen, damit du mehr Infos kriegst :P 05:20 lol 05:20 das sind 16min ohen Ton xD 05:20 ohne* 05:20 kann ich deine telefonate abhören :D 05:21 benutze fb recht selten 05:21 aber wo muss ich klicken :D 05:22 Twitter ist auch blau^^ 05:22 Ich telefoniere kaum 05:23 Ich schneid dann mal ne, cu 05:58 Gratulation zu 1.000 Bearbeitungen an Artikeln Mucke (y) 05:59 Danke. ;) 06:00 Gratuliere :) 06:00 hab grad mal die hälfte^^ 06:01 gratz 06:01 ich hab 104, weiß gar nicht woher die kommen 06:02 ich weiß nichtmal von 10 bearbeitungen 06:02 servus 06:05 weiß jemand wie man ein ingame video aufnehmen kann mit android? 06:07 @Klort: Du hast insgesamt 104 Edits (Kommentare und so etwas sind auch Edits) 06:07 Leider nicht 06:11 Glaub dazu gibt es keine App, nur wenn du Rootest 06:11 Hab da auch schon mal geguckt aber nichts ohne rooten gefunden 06:14 was heisst roten ^^ 06:15 screen recorder 06:15 will auch root hmm 06:21 Guten Abend 06:21 Guten Abend Thehobbitse. 06:22 Ich habe mal eine Frage, kann man User eindeutig identifizieren? 06:23 Hintergrund: Wir haben eine Blacklist, aber wenn z.B. ein *Hans* kommt, weiss ich nicht, welcher es ist.. 06:27 Ja, wir haben beispielsweise eine Benutzerliste. 06:27 im spiel glaub ich nicht 06:28 Im Spiel nicht, worum geht es genau? 06:28 glaub er meint wenn 2 spieler mit dem gleichen namen in den clan kommen, hintereinander 06:29 wir hatten auch ma einen günther im clan, der meinte er kommt vlt ma wieder, jetz is wieder n günther drin, aber k.a ob das der gleiche ist :D 06:30 Ah verstehe. Nein. Man könnte höchstens Level oder sowas beispielsweise unterscheiden. Aber generell nicht. 06:30 Die haben wir auch, aber mal als Bsp., da kommt ein *Hans*, fordert nur und geht während eines CW, OK, der kommt auf die Blacklist, mit Lvl. von heute, zwei Wochen später kommt ein anderer *hans*, kann ich die Unterscheiden, wenn die ähnlich sind? 06:30 Das ist schwierig. 06:31 Die kannst du garnicht unterscheiden. 06:31 @Klort, dazu musst du Admin auf deinem Adroid sein. 06:32 Thx, ich dachte, da gibt es ggf. eine ID, wie für den Clan, aber ich wollte mal nachfragen, vielen Dank! 06:33 Gern geschehen. 06:34 Übrigens und rutscht nicht auf der Schleimspur aus, Ihr macht grossartige Arbeit, ich schaue fast jeden Tag hier rein!! 06:34 macht weiter so! 06:35 Vielen Dank. :) 06:35 moinsen 06:35 Hallo Wintiplus. 06:38 heyhey Winti :) 06:39 =) 06:39 bist du jetzt mit der Verteidigung fertig? 06:39 bin rasch einkaufen, bin in 15min zurück 06:39 cu :) 06:42 Bin gleich wieder da. 06:43 bis gleich^^ 06:45 Vollversammlung ;) 06:46 hehe :D 06:47 meisten sind aber afk oder einkaufen :D 06:47 xD ;) 06:58 sola wieder da 07:02 nabend 07:03 wb 07:03 rain wartest du eig. auf jemand bestimmten im Ts :D ? 07:03 Nee^^ 07:03 Habe gleich CW 07:03 :D 07:03 k vg 07:04 danke 07:04 Ich schaffe es aber auch so :P ;D 07:06 na denne :D 07:06 zeig mal deinen gegner her ^^ 07:08 EWT* 07:14 jo 07:14 muss ja auch noch 2x angreifen 07:14 4std noch 07:38 seit 4 monaten mal wieder mein erster angriff mit bodeneinheiten im cw :D 07:38 ich probiers ma mit riesen-hexe-magier-mauerbrecher 07:39 Viel Erfolg 07:39 Man hat auf unteren Leveln nicht so viele Optionen, da die Truppen zum Teil zu schwach sind auf niedrigen Leveln 07:39 gerade die DE-Truppen 07:39 die kann man erst spät richtig gut verbessern (man hat ja nicht so viel DE) 07:39 Go Medusa :D 07:40 bisher hab ich immer ballons/lavehunde benutzt 07:40 die sind schon ganz gut, aber ich hab bei jedem cw auch die 1 und 2 07:40 und mittlerweile sinds recht starke rh 9er 07:40 da sind 3 sterne nicht mehr immer drin 07:40 Ich mache jetzt wieder Schweine.., aber ab und an bekomme ich die Truppen nicht aus der Clanburg :-( ( 07:41 schweine find ich nicht mehr so stark 07:41 Abend Mucke 07:41 die haben gegen meine doppel-riesenbomben immer ganz schlechte karten jedenfalls ^^ 07:42 Baloons und Lakaien, wird meistens nur *ein* Stern 07:42 also rh8er holt man easy 3 sterne 07:42 wenn alles max ist 07:42 von der verteidigung mein ich 07:43 Im CW ist es aber schwierig, bei RH 9 und 10 07:43 rh8er sind kein problem mehr, aber bei den 9ern werdens nicht immer 3 07:43 ja das stimmt 07:43 mein plan ist jetzt hexe2 07:43 und dann mit bodentruppen in die mitte zirkeln 07:45 habe ich auch gerade im lager, gebaut für einen anderen, ein anderes Mitglied war schneller beim spenden 07:46 Jetzt habe ich 32 Schweine, 2 Hexen, 20 Boggies und 4 Magier, Strategie? 07:48 hängt stark vom dorf ab 07:48 aber würde die schweine in 3 gruppen splitten 07:48 aber von der selben seite rein 07:49 wg. fallen ect. aber dass sie trotzdem noch zusammen sind für die heilzauber 07:49 Bei Truppen locken, die Hexen setzen? 07:49 Oder warten? 07:51 würde 1-2 schweine opfern zum rauslocken und dann mit den bogen plätten 07:51 wobei die hexen auch gehen wenn sie eh an der stelle sind von der du angreifst 07:52 heilzauber ist eh klar für die schweine, die sind pflicht 07:52 auf jeden fall 3 07:52 aber bin nicht so der schweinereiter experte 07:56 Mist, nur ein Stern, die Zeit ist weggelaufen 08:00 Ich bin immer zu hektisch.. 08:06 hallo. 08:07 Hi 08:08 Abend 08:08 Welchen clan bist du 08:08 ich bin german elite 2 08:09 du? 08:10 . 08:10 hallo. 08:11 wer zitro? 08:11 hallo 08:11 wie wer zitro? 08:11 wen meinst du mit "du?"? :D 08:11 08:11 guten Abend 08:12 Abend 08:12 ich meinte welchen er ist :D 08:12 nabend 08:12 achso 08:12 Hallo 08:12 welchen bist du? 08:13 #2PJ9LJC0 08:14 iwe heißt? 08:14 wie* 08:14 House Targaryen 08:15 Das ist mal ein cooler Name, ich liebe GoT 08:15 nein wie heißt du ingame :D 08:16 er heißt Curunir 08:17 jop 08:18 Thehobbitse stimmt, meine lieblingsserie neben: Breaking Bad, Simpsons & Sherlock 08:18 08:18 :D 08:18 willst zu uns kommen? :) 08:18 ne bin mit freunden, bekannten & kollegen in einem clan 08:19 aber danke für das angebot 08:24 Das ist das House mit Khaleesi? 08:26 Ich bin echt gespannt, was in Staffel 5 passiert, mit Drachen und so, sorry OT 08:28 Was ist mit Staffel 5 gemeint? 08:29 breaking bad 2x gesehen ^^ 08:30 Sorry, IchmachMucke, es ging um den Clannamen und ich habe mich hinreissen lassen, zu GameofThrones (Fernsehen) zu schreiben, deswegen OT, verzeiht mir 08:30 alle staffeln 08:31 Achso.... 08:35 Ich sage mal GN8 und wünsche Euch noch einen schönen Abend 08:37 eZ zwei Sterne :D 08:37 Hab zugesehen^^ 08:39 n8 08:39 riesen hexe is ziemlich geil 08:39 wenn man eh keine 3 sterne schafft kommt man gut zum rh vor für 2 sterne 09:04 bin mal off, cu Fehler: Ungültige Zeitangabe